Discovering Light In the Darkness
by Goddess of the Elements
Summary: Yuuki's torn between Kaname and Zero, however when a new student Ambra appears, Yuuki needs to choose between her partner or the vampire she has loved her whole life. Ambra is interested in quite a few things at Cross Academy as well. What's a girl to do?


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Although it would be awesome if I did! I do own my character Ambra though. I hope you guys enjoy!!

Summary: Yuuki is torn between Kaname and Zero, however when a new student Ambra appears she is forced to choose between her partner or the vampire she has loved her whole life. It seems like Ambra is interested in quite a few things at Cross Academy as well. What is a girl to do? Read and find out.

Chapter 1: Ambra Bellamont

Zero's anger had gotten the best of him. He remembered the heartrending look on Yuuki's face when he caught her with _that_ vampire Kaname Kuran. He didn't understand why the bloodsucker was so special to her. After all, Zero was the one who was always with her, protecting her. Why should Kaname Kuran have any effect on her? Last time he checked, he was the one saving her ass, not that evil bloodsucker from hell.

"Zero, where are you?" Zero irritated mood escalated when he heard the Chairman. He didn't even want to look at Yuuki now, forget about actually working with her, especially after what he just witnessed.

"_You know I do not want to lose you, Yuuki." Kaname's arms held Yuuki close, his face mere centimeters from hers. _

"_Kaname-senpai, I'm not sure I understand." Yuuki looked away from him, a blushing creeping up her neck._

"_You mean everything to me. I do not want any obstacle or person to change that." He gently lifted her chin to gaze into her innocent doe eyes. Yuuki had become lost in his profoundly wise eyes, without thinking, she raised herself on her toes and kissed him. _

_Zero had been trying to locate her, since she had disappeared from her post. When he heard the vampire first speak, he hid behind the door, his chest throbbing from hearing Yuuki and Kaname's affectionate exchange. After he witnessed that kiss full of passion and undying love (excuse the pun), he knew he had never a chance with her, no matter what had ensued between them in the past. _

"Zero, there you are! There is something we need to speak about before you start your night duties. Let us go to my office." The Chairman had a worried look on his face, which caused Zero to wonder what kind of 'something' would cause the normally foolish Chairman to turn into such a stoic figure, not that he was complaining. Zero followed the Chairman into his rather homey office, making sure to stay as close to the door as humanly possible. "Zero, we have a new transfer student I would like to introduce you to." A figure appeared by the couch causing Zero to pull out his gun, Bloody Rose, in alarm.

"It's not very nice to point a gun at someone you just met, you know." Zero put Bloody Rose away, surprised to find a rather small human girl in front of him, instead of bloodsucker.

"Zero! Why must you be so scary and impolite?! Haven't I raised you better, my cute son?" Zero rolled his eyes at the Chairman's theatrics, not even bothering to correct him on not being his son. "Anyway, this young lady is Ambra Bellamont. Ambra, that is Zero Kiryu. You will be working with him and my daughter Yuuki as a Guardian from now on."

"What do you mean as a guardian? That's ridiculous. You are losing your mind, old man." Zero's irritation level soared to livid at a very rapid pace. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was the Chairman assigning another Guardian, but it was _another_ girl, just what he needed. Ambra approached Zero glaring, making her way to him until her face practically touched his chest.

"Listen, I don't know who you are exactly, but I am very capable of handling myself in dangerous situations." Ambra grabbed the back of Zero's neck, pulling him closer to her face. "You are a vampire as well aren't you? Not a Level E though, which means you must've drank from a pureblood." She could see Zero's features become angrier and frustrated, however she not prepared to see such loneliness or suffering in those bright amethyst eyes of his. She let go of him, interested in watching him observe her, in underestimating her ability.

"Where is Yuuki?" The Chairman smiled, glad to see Zero hold his tongue and simply ignore Ambra's comments.

"She is with Kaname right now. It seems they have had some business to attend to these last few nights." Zero rolled his eyes, pain once again filling his chest. Ambra now beside him, studied his behavior intently, she noticed his eyes and the slight uncomfortable fidget people usual did when they were trying to cope with something they could not help.

'_Zero must be in love with Yuuki and Yuuki must be with Kaname.' _She was not sure of her reasoning, but she sure as hell was going to figure Zero out. After all, that pain in his eyes seems to have made a permanent puncture in his soul.

"Let's go, we're on duty in a few minutes." Zero grabbed Ambra's arm and pulled her out of the Chairman's office.

"Have fun! Remember to teach her the ropes, Zero! Good luck, Ambra!" The Chairman sat alone in his office, a small smile gracing his lips in satisfaction. _'Perhaps this girl was sent to us exactly when we needed her the most. I just hope she stays alive.' _

Thanks for reading my Chapter 1! I really appreciate it. Please review it so I know whether to continue it or not! Thank you.


End file.
